1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic devices, and more particularly, to amplifiers.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An amplifier, such as an operational amplifier, can include one or more amplification stages to achieve the amplifier's overall performance. For example, the amplifier can include amplification stages cascaded to achieve a desired overall gain of the amplifier.
The input stage of the amplifier can have a relatively large impact on the performance of the amplifier. For example, the common-mode input voltage operating range of the amplifier can be determined by the common-mode input voltage operating range of the input stage. Additionally, the linearity of the input stage can be important, as a signal generated using the input stage can be amplified by subsequent gain stages.
There is a need for amplifiers having improved performance. Additionally, there is need for amplification stages having improved linearity and that can operate over a wide range of input voltages.